


You're the only one I can't forget

by Kelian



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: American actor - Freeform, Avengers Family, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chances are, Downevans - Freeform, English lyrics, Evansdowney, Festivities for the new film, First Kiss, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Piano, Robert Downey Jr play piano, Robert Downey Jr sing a song for Chris, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, smiles and laughter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: I sei membri originali degli Avengers si riuniscono per festeggiare l'inizio delle riprese del nuovo film targato Marvel, ma ben presto rimarranno al locale solo gli interpreti di Tony e SteveE Robert si rende conto che c'è qualcosa che da tempo deve dire a Chris.





	You're the only one I can't forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/gifts).



> Visto che oggi è San Valentino, ho voluto regalarvi questa piccola fluff su una coppia su cui ho sempre fantasticato, ma non avevo mai trovato prima la giusta ispirazione per poterne scrivere.  
> L'ispirazione è arrivata all'improvviso quando, grazie ad una cara amica (di cui parlerò nello specifico più avanti), mi ha aiutato a recuperare quel capolavoro musicale che è _'The futurist'_ ed altre canzoni registrate da RDJ ma non contenute nel cd. [Chances are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnQtSUbgFL0) è proprio una di queste ultime, cantata con Vonda Shepard per il telefilm _'Ally McBeal'_ (se non sapete che telefilm sia, vuol davvero dire che sono vecchia...).  
> Ed ora veniamo alla mia cara, carissima amica, a cui ho deciso di regalare questa fanfiction e a cui è dedicata.  
> [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle) mi è stata affianco per tutto il processo di lavorazione della storia, dalla primissima idea fino alla pubblicazione (visto che è stata lei a betarla, grazie di cuore SIS!), aiutandomi a superare i blocchi e a darmi consigli quando ne avevo bisogno (senza contare che mi ha "permesso" di usare il testo della canzone visto che già lei voleva scriverci una fanfiction).  
> Per cui, se la fanfiction vi è piaciuta, ringraziate solo ed esclusivamente lei visto che ne ha permesso la creazione (e non esagero); se invece non vi è piaciuta, prendetevela solo ed esclusivamente con me che non ho saputo scrivere con le giuste parole la bellissima idea che mi ha regalato questa canzone.  
> Come sempre, aspetto i vostri kudos ed i vostri commenti <3  
> See you!  
> Kelian

“Un brindisi al nucleo originale!” esclamò euforica Scarlett Johansson, alzando il proprio bicchiere pieno.  
“Avengers uniti!” gridò di rimando Chris Evans sollevando il proprio drink a sua volta, imitato poi dagli altri.  
Visto che il giorno dopo sarebbero stati in pausa, quella sera avevano deciso di ritrovarsi tutti insieme per festeggiare l’inizio delle riprese del nuovo film targato Marvel e Robert li aveva portati in quel locale, non solo perché vicino agli studi, ma anche perché dannatamente in linea col suo personaggio. Un posto raffinato, di quelli che si vedevano nei film, in cui c’era sempre un pianoforte a coda in un angolo ed un musicista sconosciuto, ma con un enorme talento, che intratteneva i clienti.  
Finalmente erano di nuovo insieme, anche se per l’ultima volta. Avevano vissuto quei dieci anni di Marvel Cinematic Universe in modo intenso, costruendo piano piano quella grande famiglia, che ora mostravano al mondo con orgoglio, ampliandola film dopo film. Loro sei, però, erano qualcosa a parte; erano quelli a cui i fan pensavano per primi quando sentivano la parola ‘ _Avengers_ ’ ed erano certi che qualsiasi personaggio avessero mai interpretato da lì in avanti, Thor, Cap, Stark e gli altri sarebbero sempre stati identificati coi loro volti, e viceversa.  
Al primo brindisi ne seguì un altro, e poi un altro ancora, mentre le risate si levavano fragorose dal loro tavolo per aneddoti, più o meno noti, che stavano rispolverando per l’occasione. Era fuori questione che le altre persone non li avessero riconosciuti, non poteva essere altrimenti visto la fama acquisita in quegli ultimi anni, ma formavano un gruppo così compatto e chiuso che nessuno aveva il coraggio di disturbarli se non per chiedere le ordinazioni, e a loro andava più che bene così.  
Quella era la loro serata e si sentivano come quando, tornando a casa per Natale, trovavano tutti i parenti riuniti sotto lo stesso tetto. Ci sarebbero stati giorni, anzi mesi di snervanti riprese, dislocati agli angoli più disparati della città, suddivisi in piccoli gruppi ed affiancati dai nuovi membri di quell’enorme universo cinematografico, però non in quel momento; quelle poche ore rubate al mondo appartenevano solo a loro.  
Ma, come tutte le cose belle e piacevoli, anche questa ben presto finì.  
La prima ad andarsene, con grande rammarico, era stata Scarlett. Non voleva andare a dormire troppo tardi, poiché, la mattina dopo, desiderava svegliarsi presto e passare il suo giorno libero con la figlia. Aveva deciso di portarla con sé agli studi perché la bambina si divertiva un mondo assieme ai figli dei colleghi ed era una buona occasione per stare un po’ insieme nei momenti di pausa.  
Come se quello fosse stato un segnale, il gruppo iniziò lentamente a sfaldarsi.  
Pochi minuti dopo che la donna li ebbe lasciati, Chris Hemsworth ricevette una chiamata dalla moglie in cui gli chiedeva se poteva tornare perché uno dei tre figli non si sentiva bene. In meno di mezz’ora si diedero per vinti anche Mark e Jeremy, alzando le braccia sconfitti, affermando di essere davvero esausti e che, se fossero rimasti ancora, sarebbero di certo crollati addormentati sul tavolino.  
Alla fine rimasero solo Robert, che non voleva certo tornare così presto visto che non era nemmeno mezzanotte, e Chris Evans che, giovane e libero da qualsiasi legame affettivo, non aveva alcun motivo apparente per interrompere la sua uscita. Quindi, di comune accordo, decisero di continuare i festeggiamenti. Dopotutto, era giusto che alla fine ci fossero solo loro due visto che erano il vero centro pulsante degli Avengers. Non l’avevano dimostrato gli stessi fratelli Russo in ‘ _Civil war’_? Per un contrasto di Steve Rogers e Tony Stark il gruppo si era diviso, disintegrato. I loro personaggi erano, senza dubbio, le fondamenta su cui erano stati costruiti qualcosa come una ventina di film.  
All’improvviso, mentre aspettavano che venisse portato al tavolo un altro giro di drink, Robert portò il gomito sul tavolo, poggiando il mento sulla mano e guardò il collega.  
“Toglimi una curiosità Dorito, perché non hai rinnovato il contratto con mamma Marvel?”  
“È che non voglio essere ricordato solo per aver interpretato Steve Rogers” rispose Chris, con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Ma tu sei ricordato anche per il ragazzo della panna montata. E per Johnny Storm, ovviamente” disse il moro con un sorrisetto divertito, che si trasformò quasi in una risata nel vedere la smorfia sul volto dell’altro.  
“La Torcia Umana è un personaggio che forse non avrei dovuto accettare”  
“Ma no, gli hai dato spessore e ti ha reso famoso, dopotutto. Forse quei due film sono stati realizzati un po’ troppo presto. Oggi avrebbero avuto più successo, sulla scia dei nostri”  
“Ed io non avrei potuto interpretare Johnny, essendo già Steve. Ma è molto probabile che avrebbero scelto qualcun altro per il ruolo del Capitano se non ci fossero stati prima ‘ _I fantastici 4’_ ”  
“O magari no”  
“Solo perché ho girato una scena di nudo ricoperto di panna?” Chris alzò un sopracciglio, ironico. Al che, incapace di trattenersi oltre, Robert scoppiò a ridere.  
“Hai fatto molti altri film degli di nota, anche se passati inosservati”  
“Non dirmi che hai visto dei miei film!”  
“Tutti, mi piace sapere con chi lavoro” rispose il collega con un sorriso divertito “Hai sempre avuto stoffa, prima o poi avresti sfondato anche senza la torcia o il capitano”  
Chris abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo, lusingato da quelle parole.  
“Steve Rogers è stato molto significativo per me, ma ora è tempo di passare ad altro. Tutto qui” disse il più giovane alzando di nuovo la testa.  
“Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per convincerti ad accettare il ruolo” proferì Robert, sospirando e cambiando posizione “A Tony mancherà molto il suo capitano”  
“Stark è troppo preso da sé stesso per accorgersi degli altri” disse il biondo, divertito.  
“È quello che vuole far credere, in realtà è costantemente concentrato su Capsicle”  
“E tu lo sai perché…” un sorrisetto curvò le labbra di Chris.  
“Ovvio, perché io _sono_ Tony Stark” l’uomo allargò le braccia nel tipico gesto che caratterizzava il suo personaggio. “Chi potrebbe saperlo meglio di me?”  
“Quindi, essendo io Steve Rogers, vuol dire che sei sempre concentrato su di me?”  
“Vedo che finalmente ci sei arrivato Dorito”  
Chris scoppiò a ridere, portandosi le mani al petto.  
Non era strano che tra loro giocassero in maniera un po’ ambigua. Durante gli anni passati sulle scene a recitare insieme, a ridere e a scherzare, il legame che li univa era diventato via via più stretto e profondo, tanto da superare la sola amicizia. Scherzare come erano soliti fare era un modo per sfogare la tensione sessuale che c’era tra loro, anche se non volevano ammetterlo, ed i fan della coppia ringraziavano il cielo per tutto il fan service che regalavano. Ne erano entrambi coscienti e divertiti, tanto che spesso si erano ritrovati a parlarne, trovando la fantasia di certe persone davvero impressionante, a tratti spaventosa.  
Il tempo trascorreva inesorabilmente, fin troppo velocemente quando si trovavano insieme, e l’ora di chiusura si stava avvicinando sempre di più mentre il locale aveva iniziato lentamente a svuotarsi; i due attori non si sentivano ancora stanchi abbastanza da tornare, nonostante avessero sulle spalle una settimana di duro lavoro. A dire il vero, segretamente avrebbero voluto che il momento di separarsi non arrivasse mai.  
Poiché non si vedeva nessun cameriere nei paraggi, Chris andò al bancone del bar a prendere un’ultima birra e, aspettando l’ordinazione, si girò quasi senza rendersene conto verso il loro tavolo, trovandolo vuoto. Iniziò subito a guardarsi attorno, frenetico, fin quando non vide Robert intento a parlare col pianista, il quale si alzò cedendogli il posto.  
Pochi secondi e le note iniziarono a riempire la stanza, seguite quasi subito dalle parole.  
Chris rimase pietrificato al bancone.  
 

_Chances are you'll find me_  
_Somewhere on your road tonight_  
_Seems I always end up driving by_  
_Ever since I've known you_  
_It just seems you're on my way_  
_All the rules of logic don't apply_

   
Robert alzò lo sguardo, cercando il collega. Lo trovò ad osservarlo, immobile, con un’espressione di profondo stupore disegnata in volto. Gli occhi di quell’azzurro incredibile, che non poteva vedere da dove si trovava ma che riusciva perfettamente ad immaginare, spalancati per la sorpresa.  
Sorrise, continuando a cantare, cercando di riversare nella propria voce tutto ciò che provava per fargli capire che quella canzone era dedicata a lui, che ciò che aveva registrato con Vonda Shepard molto prima di conoscerlo si adattava perfettamente a ciò che provava nei suoi confronti, come se fosse stato scritto nel suo destino che lo avrebbe incontrato.  
Quando Chris si era allontanato, aveva osservato la sua figura perfetta ed aveva capito che i tempi dei giochi erano finiti, che era ora di uscire allo scoperto. Era il loro ultimo film insieme, almeno nel brand Marvel, quindi vaffanculo al rapporto lavorativo e all’amicizia, per quanto lo riguardava aveva già aspettato fin troppo. Qualcosa, però, gli diceva che il loro legame non si sarebbe dissolto ma, anzi, si sarebbe rafforzato, mutando in qualcosa di più complesso ed appagante di ciò che avevano condiviso finora.  
Intanto, la sua voce si spandeva nell’aria mentre le dita volavano sui tasti.  
 

_Chances are I'll see you_  
_Somewhere in my dreams tonight_  
_You'll be smiling like the night we met_

   
Chris, barcollante, si sedette su uno degli sgabelli del bar. Si sentiva le gambe molli, incapaci di reggerlo.  
Non era un mistero per il biondo che il collega sapesse cantare e suonare il pianoforte; quando gli era stato detto, non ricordava più da chi, non ci aveva creduto ed era andato a cercare su YouTube le sue canzoni, rimanendone folgorato. Le aveva trovate meravigliose, nonostante non fosse il suo genere musicale, e la voce di Robert, che da sempre riusciva a far vibrare una parte profonda di lui, gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca. Si potevano percepire distintamente il sentimento e la passione che l’uomo vi aveva infuso. Quelle non erano solo canzoni prodotte, il collega aveva lasciato in loro una parte di sé stesso.  
Alla fine non aveva potuto fare a meno di acquistare il cd che aveva pubblicato diversi anni prima.  
Conosceva la canzone che ora stava cantando. Non faceva parte di ‘ _The Futurist_ ’, ma l’aveva sentita molte volte in rete. Non aveva potuto farne a meno; dopotutto, era più semplice ascoltare quelle canzoni a ripetizione piuttosto che telefonargli ogni dannata volta che gli mancava la sua voce.  
Trovava il moro bellissimo sotto la luce di un riflettore che illuminava solo lui, lasciando il resto della stanza in una tenue penombra, facendolo quasi diventare il personaggio di un sogno.  
Chris chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, deglutendo a fatica, mentre cercava di riprendere un minimo di controllo, poi guardò di nuovo l’uomo al pianoforte. Vedeva gli intensi occhi scuri che ricambiavano il suo sguardo e non lo abbandonavano mai, mentre le mani danzavano sulla tastiera come se avessero vita propria.  
Il messaggio che gli stava mandando Robert gli arrivò dritto al cuore, togliendogli quel poco di respiro che gli era rimasto e, in quel momento, si scoprì ad amarlo più di quanto aveva mai creduto prima.  
 

_And I'll be dreaming of the future_  
_And hoping you'll be by my side_  
_And in the morning I'll be longing_  
_For the night, for the night_

   
La canzone stava finendo, ma Robert non ne era dispiaciuto; poteva vedere che aveva sortito l’effetto desiderato.  
Come aveva intuito, Chris non era scappato fuori dal locale lasciandolo solo e non era corso da lui per tappargli la bocca, strascinandolo via dal pianoforte con un’espressione di puro disgusto. Non aveva nemmeno finto di ignorare ciò che aveva cercato di dirgli con il suo canto, perché poteva leggergli in viso ciò che sentiva in quel momento.  
Chris era un attore davvero straordinario, ma fuori dal set non era assolutamente capace di nascondere ciò che pensava o provava, non sempre almeno. Per questo, già da tempo, Robert era conscio dei sentimenti verso di lui che infuriavano in quella meravigliosa testa bionda; ne era rimasto davvero lusingato e compiaciuto e, ben presto, si era scoperto a ricambiarlo con un’intensità che lo spiazzava.  
 

_You're the only one I can't forget_  
_Baby you're the best I've ever met_

   
Le ultime note vibrarono nell’aria prima di spegnersi, lasciando dietro di loro solo il silenzio; la maggior parte delle persone era troppo stupita per dire o fare qualsiasi cosa. Però quando Robert si alzò, allontanandosi dallo strumento, ci fu uno scrosciare di applausi e grida di apprezzamento, assieme a richieste di bis che lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di accogliere. Aveva ben altro da fare al momento.  
Si diresse verso Chris, seduto sullo sgabello al bancone; il biondo non poteva fare altro che seguire ogni suo movimento, visibilmente sconvolto ed incredulo. Sulle labbra sottili del moro, incorniciate dal pizzetto scuro, comparve un sorriso; uno di quelli che lo caratterizzavano e che riuscivano ad illuminare ogni volta qualunque cosa attorno. E che da sempre avevano il potere di far sciogliere il più giovane.  
“Downey…che cazzo…” sussurrò piano Chris quando venne raggiunto dal collega, sentendosi come un liceale alla sua prima cotta mentre il cuore gli martellava nel petto come se volesse liberarsi e consegnarsi spontaneamente nelle mani dell’uomo di fronte a lui.  
“Linguaggio Dorito” disse l’altro prima di sedersi sulle sue gambe per baciarlo.  
Con un piccolo sospiro soffocato, il biondo chiuse gli occhi e finalmente uscì dal suo torpore, prendendo il viso del collega tra le mani e ricambiando il bacio. Non era un bacio casto, ma nemmeno volgare; era un accarezzarsi di lingue, un'esplorazione reciproca per conoscersi in modo diverso da quello abituale.  
I pochi clienti rimasti e chi lavorava nel locale non esistevano più, potevano guardarli disgustati o approvatori nei confronti di ciò che stavano facendo, ai due non importava un granché; il loro universo si era contratto a tal punto da escludere chiunque tranne loro.  
“Sono stanco di vederti solo nei miei sogni al di fuori del set” sussurrò piano Chris.  
“Credimi, da questa notte sarò molto reale” rispose divertito Robert.  
Non persero più nemmeno un minuto; pagarono il conto ed uscirono dal locale, sparendo nella notte.  
Avevano già aspettato troppo a lungo.


End file.
